


【SK】逆途 (1)

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK】逆途 (1)

☞黑白商人Singto＊贴身保镖Krist  
☞据说是虐哥哥的梗，但是故事发展不保证，毕竟我是日常跑偏的我😂  
☞私设如山，个人脑洞，请勿上升真人，不喜勿入。  
没有逻辑，极度狗血，可能引起不适，慎入!

 

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+

Singto7岁的时候，父亲接回了6岁的Krist。  
他名义上的弟弟，实际上。。。大概是父亲和他的哪个小情儿的孩子。  
这个孩子长得和Singto一点也不像，白白嫩嫩，天真烂漫。  
简单来说，碍眼!

 

父亲很是疼爱Krist，几乎把毕生的温柔都给了这个孩子，那是Singto和他的母亲未曾分到过的半分温柔。

 

从Krist踏进S家的那一刻，Singto对这个彻底没有半分留恋。  
得不到父亲关爱的母亲没能歇斯底里几年，就被娘家带走了。她恨透了这个男人，也就恨透了这个男人的儿子。  
父亲呢？恨他吗？不知道。但至少是没有爱的。  
Singto从父亲这得到的永远只有严厉地斥责和繁重的课业，永远只有“不满意!不满意!”  
他也曾经以为父亲只是天生薄情，直到他看到父亲纵容Krist骑在他的脖颈上，看到父亲大笑着称赞Krist的架子鼓打得很棒。  
原来，原来，只是他不配得到。

 

Singto是没人爱的孩子。  
是吗？没有一个人爱他。  
不是吧，也许有过。  
他怯生生地伸出肉嘟嘟的小胖手，潮湿的手心里躺着一颗捂到化开的奶糖，声音很小Singto却记了很多年。  
他说:“P’Singto，这是爸爸买的糖。”  
7岁的Singto恶狠狠地拍开那只手，错开那一抹红。  
那是我爸爸! ! !  
他没能喊出口，他的父亲为了Krist手上那一点红扇了他一巴掌。

 

16岁那年，Singto真正走出那个地方。  
那个属于父亲和Krist的地方。  
他的身影单薄却挺立，走得义无反顾。  
Krist依旧是肉嘟嘟的小孩子，依旧是怯生生地眼神，他躲在门后，张了张嘴。  
那个嘴型，是无声的“P’Singto”。

 

离开S家前，Singto知道了一件事情，Krist不是父亲的孩子。  
Krist是父亲小情儿和别人的孩子。  
知道这个真相，Singto在房间里疯狂的大笑，笑父亲，笑自己。  
而后，他把自己埋在被子疯狂的大哭，哭得撕心裂肺。

 

他没有再见过父亲，也没有再见过Krist。  
他独自在外漂泊，独自在外生长。

 

 

————分界线————

 

22岁的Krist是个清秀的少年，依然白皙的面孔，依然红润的双唇。  
他站在23岁的Singto面前，请求Singto回去见父亲最后一面。  
“呵!”Singto敞着衣襟斜靠在黑色大床上，看着从窗户翻进来的少年，神色晦暗不明。  
安保该换人了。   
“请您务必赶回去见主人最后一面。”Krist又重申了一遍，低眉顺耳，毕恭毕敬。  
Singto毫不留情地推开雌伏在身下异常卖力的女人，抽了两张纸随意擦拭了一下阴茎上的口水，恶意地打量镇定自若的Krist。  
“主人？呵! 老头子挺有情趣的。你们平时这么玩的吗？”  
Krist不能理解Singto的关注点，他有必要提醒少主人回归正题。  
“主人时日不多了，底下的人正虎视眈眈，需要您尽快回去主持大局。”  
“我没兴趣!”  
Singto冷漠而不屑，老爷子的一切他早就放弃了。  
“那是主人一辈子的基业，也是属于您的东西，您难道要眼看他们落入他人之手吗？”  
Krist有些急躁，他不能理解Singto为什么到今天还在闹别扭，如果当初是因为年纪小误会，现在也该释怀了。  
“也包括你吗？”  
Singto挑眉看着Krist，毫不掩饰欲望。  
“是的，包括我。我是主人的贴身保镖，也会是您的贴身保镖。”  
Krist也不退缩。  
“有多贴身？保镖我不缺，倒是缺一个满意的床伴。”  
“您如果需要，管家会给您安排。”  
Krist有些意外，他不认为Singto会缺床伴，这不是什么难事。  
“怎么，能给我父亲做小情儿，不能给我当床伴？”  
Singto话语漫不经心，却是绷紧了身线，像一只随时会反扑的野兽。  
“您不该这样侮辱您的父亲，他是个很好的人。”Krist恼了，他有些讨厌这个孩子气的哥哥，但是为了那位待他如亲子的老人最后的心愿，Krist一再忍耐。  
“很好？哈哈哈！”Singto笑得张狂，极富特色的声音在夜色里暧昧。  
“他是对你很好。”  
Krist懵了，所以Singto是在吃醋？  
“他很爱您，他最后的心愿就是。。。”  
“那你呢？”Singto粗暴地打断了Krist。  
什么意思？你？我？

 

 

“过来! 接替她，十分钟口到我射，我就去见老爷子。”

 

Singto不再废话，直接开出条件。

 

TBC

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+  
☞很短的试阅，你们要看这个题材吗？😂看我再继续更，短短的故事里起承转合，不求循序渐进，不求逻辑。  
☞Singto对父亲有很大的误会  
走的是虐哥哥的心，他喜欢弟弟却因为很多误会搞得自己很痛苦。  
Krist对哥哥没那种感情，他只是想报恩，可以走肾但没走心。  
☞欢迎评论交流


End file.
